The present invention refers to an arrangement for a cruise control system for a motor vehicle.
It is becoming increasingly common for various types of motor vehicles to be provided with cruise control systems (constant speed maintenance systems).
The control units which currently exist for such cruise control systems are usually designed to be able to activate a number of predetermined functions such as setting and adopting a desired set speed and switching off with or without cancellation of the setting.
There are both simple solutions which comprise only these basic functions and more advanced designs which allow a number of set speeds to be stored. However, such advanced solutions are often complicated and relatively expensive, involve a number of buttons or controls and often require the operator to be well acquainted with how to achieve the various functions, which is unfortunate from a safety point of view.
In both cases the control unit is designed to activate only these specific functions.
There are at present no cruise control units which are designed to be adaptable to a variety of embodiments whereby a uniform design of control unit can be used, simply by applying different software to it, to adapt the cruise control system to being able to activate the specific functions desired for a particular vehicle.